Coincidencias del destino
by Arwen.p3
Summary: Hermione no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, Luna la que hasta siempre creyo que le hablaba simplemente por que era amiga de Harry, en ese momento supo que habia algo mucho mas profundo que las unia fuertemente, la amistad.. Unas lagrimas de felicidad r
1. Default Chapter

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_Hermione se da cuenta._**

Era una tarde lluviosa de abril, empezaba a hacer calor pero la lluvia no dejaba disfrutar de las actividades al aire libre. Todos en el colegio de Hogwarts estaban deseando que parara de llover, algunos aprovechaban esos momentos para estudiar. (Pocos de ellos…)

Luna entro en la biblioteca buscando a Harry pero solo encontro a Hermione muy interesada leyendo un gran libro. Se acerco sigilosamente a Hermione y asomo sus redondos ojos por encima del libro.

- HOLAAAAAAAA!! – Grito Luna de repente

- Ahhhh ho.. hola Luna – dijo Hermione roja del susto.

- Que haces aquí sola estudiando en vez de aprovechar el dia?

- Aquí aprovecho el dia, estoy estudiando

- Eh… ven aquí – Luna cogio de la mano a Hermione y la arrastro fuera de la biblioteca (la arrastro literalmente)

- Luna se andar sola ¬¬

- Que?? Ahh tu sigueme corre, te quiero enseñar algo

Luna corrio hasta el final de un pasillo, alli golpeo tres veces un ladrillo y se abrio un hueco en la pared.

- Es por aquí, corre o se cerrara – dijo Luna

Hermione entro a toda prisa por el agujero, estaba todo oscuro asi que puso las manos delante para no chocarse con nada.

- AQUÍ ES!! – grito Luna

Hermione se sobresalto y se pego con la cabeza en el techo.

- No grites tanto Luna.. esta chica es bien rara… - Penso Hermione.. Pero tambien es muy agradable.. Hermione observo a Luna sacar algo de un baul, con su aspecto ausente pero a la vez mistico, con una sonrisa de felicidad inusual en ella, Hermione penso que lo que queria enseñarle era algo importante.

- Mira!! – Luna puso las manos cerradas enfrente de Hermione, las empezo a abrir poco a poco y un resplandor rosado empezo a salir de sus manos, abrio las manos del todo y la habitación se ilumino por completo.

- Que.. que es?? – Pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- No lo se – Dijo Luna sonriente

Hermione se quedo estupefacta, ella no podria tener algo tan extraño y no investigar sobre el tema, se moria de ansias de descubrir que era, que propiedades tenia, etc.. estaba pensando en todo eso cuando Luna se acerco a ella, se puso a un palmo de su cara y la miro seriamente.

- Pasa algo? – dijo Hermione

- No pero estabas hablando sola

- Ahh – dijo Hermione sonrojandose- solo estaba pensando que podria ser, es esto lo que me querias enseñar??

- No, esto me lo encontre esta mañana cerca del lago, lo que te queria enseñar es esto

Luna saco del baul un gran libro polvoriento, lo limpio un poco y se lo paso a Hermione, en la portada del libro ponia con letras doradas algo desgastadas por el paso del tiempo: Historia de la magia por la familia Lovegood. Hermione miro sorprendida a Luna.

- Bueno, se que te gusta mucho estudiar y la historia de la magia y demas.. y pense que te gustaria leer este libro – dijo Luna

- Como? Este libro lo escribio tu familia? Nunca lo habia visto

- Si, mi bisabuelo era historiador, le encantaba investigar y escribir todo en sus diarios, sus hijos y nietos heredaron esa costumbre y entre todos escribieron este libro, es un legado de los Lovegood, hay muy pocos de estos libros, son poderosos y solo los pueden leer los que pertenecen a la familia o gente cercana a nosotros.. me gustaria que te lo quedaras por un tiempo

- Ohh Luna, pero.. de verdad?? – Una sonrisa ilumino la cara de Hermione por completo, no sabia que Luna la apreciara tanto, en todo este tiempo siempre creyo que le hablaba simplemente por que era amiga de Harry, pero en ese momento supo que habia algo mucho mas profundo que las unia fuertemente, la amistad.. Unas lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron las mejillas de Hermione mientras abrazaba a Luna.

Cuando Hermione regreso a la sala comun con el libro sin que nadie la descubriera ya iba pensando en que libros miraria en la biblioteca para descubrir la procedencia de esa extraña piedra rosada… No estaria tranquila hasta saber que era y que usos tenia. De repente se acordo de la sonrisa de Luna al darle el libro y sonrio, lo estrecho entre sus brazos y corrio a la sala comun.


	2. La dolorosa verdad capitulo final

**Capitulo 2 (capitulo final)**

La dolorosa verdad

Luna estaba confusa.. los dias pasaban y casi no podia pensar en otra cosa.. mas bien en otra persona, Hermione.  
No sabia si habia hecho bien, pero habia decidido arriesgarse, por que lo que sentia era algo verdadero y no queria que pasara su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Hermione investigo mucho sobre la extraña piedra rosa pero no encontro nada, decidio preguntarle a Luna por si habia descubierto algo.

-Luna! hola! queria preguntarte algo  
- Holaaaaaa! Dime! - dijo Luna alegre de ver a Hermione  
-Sabes algo sobre la piedra rosa que me enseñastes el otro dia??  
- ehh.. pues no -mintio Luna  
- Oh vaya, me dejo con mucha curiosidad, bueno ya me voy a clase, nos vemos luego!!  
- Adios - dijo Luna pensativamente

Luna si sabia que era esa piedra, la piedra del amor.. fue fabricada por un poderoso brujo de su familia, y pocos sabian de su existencia..  
Esa piedra solo se mostraba al amor verdadero.. una vez que se mostraba en el plazo de un mes esa persona tenia que ser correspondida por amor verdadero.. o si no moriria.  
Luna sabia que se arriesgaba a mucho, pero estaba enamorada y tenia muchas esperanzas de que Hermione sintiera lo mismo por ella tambien..

Los dias pasaban y Luna nunca encontraba el momento apropiado para declararse.. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y se habian hecho grandes amigas.

Una tarde en la que no habia mucho que hacer Luna le pidio a Hermione que la acompañara al lago a dar un paseo.

-Bueno.. te he dicho que vinieras por que queria contarte algo.. -dijo Luna muy nerviosa  
- Te ocurre algo? te noto un poco temblorosa  
-No, no.. no es nada, bueno creo que este es el lugar apropiado -Luna miro fijamente a lo ojos de Hermione, el sol se estaba poniendo y el crepusculo se reflejaba en el lago.  
-dime... -dijo Hermione algo intrigada  
- Hermione, me ha costado mucho tiempo decidirme, hace unas semanas me di cuenta de algo.. algo que nunca habia sentido, pero creo que debes saberlo..  
yo... yo t..  
-si? -dijo Hermione  
-yo te amo

Hermione se quedo sorprendida.. no sabia que decir, consideraba a Luna su mejor amiga pero sabia que no podria nunca sentir nada mas, no queria herirla.. como decirle sin que lo pasara mal?...  
Al final opto por ser sincera... lo mas delicadamente que pudo...

-Mira Luna.. yo te aprecio muchisimo, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que eso cambie nunca, pero si te dijera otra cosa te mentiria, no puedo amarte como tu me pides...

En los ojos de Luna se reflejo el dolor infinito de un corazon roto, sin decir una palabra beso en la mejilla a Hermione y salio corriendo.

Hermione intento seguirla pero la perdio.. volvio a la sala comun muy triste...

Luna fue a buscar la piedra rosada.. y la llevo cerca de lago, ya era de noche y la luna se reflejaba... alli pidio que se invirtiera el hechizo...

- oh piedra poderosa del amor.. haz que el amor no correspondido no se lleve el alma de aquella a quien amo.. quiero que sea feliz por siempre.. llevate mi alma a cambio y mi corazon, ya que si no puede ser amado por esa persona, prefiero no volver a amar nunca mas...

Y asi es como la piedra se llevo el alma y corazon de Luna... a la mañana siguiente encontraron a Luna muerta... nadie nunca supo la causa por mucho que investigaron.. todos lloraron por su perdida.. aunque en el cuerpo ya inerte de Luna se dibujaba una apacible sonrisa...

Fin


End file.
